Infatuated
by crazycookies97
Summary: Starts when Bella stares at James at the ballet studio. James doesn't want to kill her. Then what DOES he want? Bella will have to choose sending one man to agony. Will it be J/B or E/B? Read to find out! This is my second fanfic! Be nice puh-leez!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I didn't finish my other story because I kinda got stuck writing for Everlasting Queen. So here is another one!**

Chapter 1: Infatuated

BPOV

I stared into the eyes of the hunter. He stared back smiling.

He then spoke, "I didn't know why that Cullen boy was so infatuated with you until now."

He stood from his chair and strode toward me. Every waking step sent a chill through my spine. Closer and closer and closer. He slightly touched my cheek.

"Now I know," he started, "Now I know why he tried so hard to protect you, but I don't know why he was trying to protect _you_ from _me_. Even though, clearly he is as dangerous. Am I not right?"

"No, you're wrong Edward isn't like you at all. He is nothing like _you_." I sneered.

"Perhaps so, but are we _not _the same _species_? Were we not _made _the same way?"

He grasped my wrist and led me out of the ballet studio and into a black Mercedes. It kinda reminded me of Carlisle.

He chained me to the seat by handcuffing my hand to the back of the seat. I don't know how he did it, but he did.

We arrived at a huge black manor. It was exactly like the Cullen's manor only, black.

He un-handcuffed me and led me into the manor. As he opened the door I saw someone that I think made hell because I was sure in hell.

It was…..

**That's it! That was my prologue kinda thing. So yeah! Cliffy! HEHE! R&R puh-leez?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but only to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2: Snack time, mate?**

**BPOV**

Shit. Hell got a whole lot worse. I took my steps carefully into the manor and saw….. Victoria. She was grinning like a maniac that's on drugs.

"James, love, I see you have brought us a snack," she husks, obviously trying to be flirtatious.

"Victoria stop your pathetic attempts to get into my pants!" He hissed.

"But I thought you loved me!"

"No not anymore. I have someone else to have as my mate."

"Who? And whats that _human girl _doing here?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Aw Victoria are you really _that naïve_? She is my new mate. I knew I shouldn't have picked you as my mate. You are a scummy little pathetic brat."

I stared at him in disbelief while he was smirking!

He grasped my wrist again and led me up the stairs.

He took one look at Victoria and said, "Don't you need to be somewhere?"

She looked shocked and then gave me a glare.

He turned back up the stairs and started to lead me up the stairs while Victoria mouthed 'I will kill you, I will seek revenge'.

James forcefully led me into a bedroom and smiled.

"Today your life will _change forever_. No pun intended."

I just sat on the bed and looked at him like the dummy I was for I knew that he was going to do something to me that Edward would not ever do to me.

As he took off his white shirt and jacket he laughed and grinned while saying, "Let the fun begin."

**I hope you guys liked it and I tried to write a longer chap but I had writers block. Srry! Ttyl! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 for realz

**A/N: I am sorry with the whole chapter 3 mishap and I hope I make up for it in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I stared at his bare chest waiting for some kind of emotion to wash over me. It seemed like time stopped as I waited.

Waited for fear, for sadness, for any emotion to engulf me in.

I welcomed it with open arms. I didn't know what to do or what to say. There was nothing to say. Then, when he leaned in almost as if to kiss me, shock swept over me.

Then anger. I slapped him as hard as I could, but only resulting in a sickening snap in my wrist.

"What the hell," I screeched in anger and in pain. He smirked. I was here screaming in pain while he was smirking!

"What Bella? Were you thinking that I was going to rape you? Really? Really Bella? What a naughty mind you've got there Bella. And besides, do you really believe that I would stoop so _low_? You have got to be kidding me I w-" He said before I interrupted him.

"I will _never_ love you. I _**loathe**_ you!" I swear I caught a tint of hurt in his eyes, but he quickly regained his "poker face". **(Sorry, I just had to do it!) **

"Ah, _love_. A silly little game that only fools play. You really think I care about _**love**_? Humans use this word as an excuse to having intercourse with their mates or robbing them of their money. _Pathetic fools._" He rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. We have work to do."

He leaned in for a second time, but this time, he bared his teeth.

I was absolutely terrified! Edward is the only one for me.

Edward, where are you? James slowly sank his teeth into my neck as I could feel the warm blood dripping down my neck.

"Edward." Was the last thing I said before everything went black.

_Three days later __**(Bella wakes up)**_

**JPOV**

Bella is going to wake up any moment now. I had already chained her to the bed, but not before I kicked that bitch Victoria out.

Pshhh. She is an amateur!

Sure she was great and all as my Junior James' buddy, _**(If you know what I mean) **_but other than that she was _nothing. _

I only started to look at Bella at the ballet studio. And I mean really look at her.

At first, I admit that the thoughts that ran through my mind was to only feed on her.

Then Edward took note of this and he protected her.

She is indeed beautiful. Immortality suits her. I pondered this thought. It didn't take long for her eyes to suddenly snap open.

"Bella," I whispered. Her head whipped towards me with realization written all across her face.

"You bastard! Edward was the one who was supposed me!" she hissed.

"Aw, isn't that so sad. I might even cry, too bad I can't!" I smirked.

I took a step towards her.

"Get the hell away from me."

"I would see you try to stop me."

**BPOV**

He leaned in, his intoxicating-

WAIT. Intoxicating? Pshh. Yeah right. I will mind as be shot to-

"Tell me to stop if you don't want me to kiss you," he said hovering me as I closed my eyes.

"S-St…" Why can't I say it?!?!? Say it Bella! Say stop! 1 syllable, 1 word, its EASY!

A silent stray tear fell when I finally said, " STOP!"

Then, I opened my eyes and sat up only to reveal James slammed across the wall with a smoldering glaze in his eyes.

What did I do?

**Okay don't flame because it short. I know. Although on Word it looks 2 pages! Sorry Sorry Sorry! I swear if it has to take me 3 weeks to write a long one for the next chapter than I will do it! Alright well I think that's it. What a cliff hanger huh? Well you know the drill R&R! You read it and now REVIEW it! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I hope this will work out like I want it to!**

**Chapter 4:**

Oh my F-ing Carlisle! James had a glazed look upon his eyes.

J-James?

He then seemed to snap out of it because he then was furious and screeched, You little bitch! He started to stalk towards me.

Oh gosh. Why can t time just freeze itself right now?  
He raised his hand to slap me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. I opened one eye.

He then seemed to freeze in place.

I knew I had to concentrate to keep this going.

So, I kept chanting in my head 'Stay frozen, Stay frozen'.

As I looked around the room I was trying to find something to tie him up.

But then, I CHAINS!

I ran back to the bed and got the chains and wrapped them around James making sure I was still concentrating on him staying frozen.

I had to try out my powers.

I looked at him and I imagined his head to no longer stay in place.

James looked up so fast that I was sure he was to have whiplash.

"Untie and unfreeze me now you little slut. You won't get away with this," He hissed.

"I would like to see you stop me," I mocked.

I ignored his constant screaming and cursing and tried to find a phone.

He screamed so much I finally had enough!

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. Who did he think he is?

He tricked me into going to the ballet studio, dragged me away from my family,  
and now he wants me for a mate?

I glared hard at his hand until suddenly it started to disinergrate.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screeched again.

"Where is the phone?" I said calmly, even though I was clearly amazed with my self.

"Like I'm going to tell you, Bella?"

"Well, James, since you can't cooperate and I haven't really figured out the extent of my powers yet but I think I'm going to test them out on you."

I didn't give him anytime to respond because I froze his whole head except for his ears and eyes.

"Now, James, I want you to listen carefully to what I am saying. You will NEVER touch my family or come near us again."

I then glared at his other hand and in my head I said, 'Ice his hand'.

Soon enough, his hand was covered with ice.

I smirked.

And seeing how I have vampire strength, let alone newborn strength, I gently flicked his hand.

His hand had shattered into pieces.

I seemed to stand there for hours just staring at James.  
But I knew I had to leave. Even though I wanted to slowly torture him.  
Torture him for the things he has done to me.

I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't.

It just wasn't really my forte.

I then ran.

I ran as fast as I could out of that house. I knew that when I am out of range that James would unfreeze and be screaming in agony.

As I was running outside, I saw this nice, slick black, Lambourghini.

The key was already in the car so I drove off.

I wanted to find the Cullens. I wanted to find Edward.

No, I NEEDED to find them.

I have to. I just have to. I hope they are looking for me.  
I hope they miss me like I do them.

I'm coming Edward.

God, I hope you waited for me.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it.....I think this was long...wasn't it? I really, really tried to make this long but it was soooo hard i couldn't begin to tell you how hard it is. I have to give some of the writers out there some props. I mean how do you do it?!?! Gosh this pisses me off. Oh well. OH! And I know how you hate those stupid author notes in between chapters so I will not do that because I hate that personally. So yup! Review please!**


End file.
